1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a shoe provided with an air pumping device for supply fresh air into the interior of the shoe.
2. Description of Prior Art
In using a shoe with the heretofore conventional type of insole, the foot engaged with the insole will often cause trauma to the foot of the wearer during walking and running under sufficient pressure. Moreover, since the uppers of most shoes enclose and press the foot down on the insole, heated air, as well as body heat, are trapped between the sole and the shoe insole, thereby causing discomfort to the wearer. This is all the more true in the summertime when sweat and partially concentrated blood accumulation over the foot area will in most cases cause much pain to the wearer. To solve this problem, an air-cushion insole was proposed by Mr. James Faiella, U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 369,133 filed on Apr. 16, 1982, as an improvement on conventional insole for a shoe. However, it is found that such an improvement nonetheless has dissatisfactory drawbacks, such as that fresh air from the ambient atmosphere can not be pumped into the interior of the shoe. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,755, Chu teaches a shoe having an air pumping structure provided at the heel of the shoe for supplying fresh air to the interior of the shoe. Compression force is found not satisfactorily exerted to the structure to cause great air pumping effect. Furthermore, after removing the structure for cleaning purpose, the number of disassembled parts makes the reassemble work difficult.